


Bedtime

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: ⚙️ Transformers ⚙️ [9]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Cyberverse, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Adopted Bumblebee, Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Human, Baby Bumblebee, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Children, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, During War, Extended Families, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Home, Home Sweet Home, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, Sleep, Sleeping Outside, Sweet, Team as Family, Transformers as Humans, Unconventional Families, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: While working late Optimus is surprised to see his little Bumblebee up late as well.
Relationships: Arcee & Bumblebee (Transformers), Arcee/Optimus Prime, Bumblebee & Optimus Prime, Bumblebee & Ratchet, Optimus Prime & Ratchet
Series: ⚙️ Transformers ⚙️ [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529189
Kudos: 55





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing special I just felt like writing something cute and fluffy for the Autobot family!
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Optimus felt drained and tired as he sat at his office desk looking at the reports that had been placed in front of him. He had been at this for hours and he still wasn’t even halfway through, which had caused him to get a glass of whiskey knowing he would be awhile.

As Optimus’ eyes stayed on the report he had in his hand he paid little to no mind at the sound of his office door opening and closing; nor did he pay any mind to the sound of little feet pattering against the hardwood floor.

What finally caught his attention was the sound of one of the chairs in front of his desk being pushed closer to him. Then there was the sound of what seemed to be a plastic cup being placed on top of the desk. At hearing both these things, Optimus lowered the report in his hand only to smile at the sight before him.

There sitting before him wearing a pair of yellow and green Ninja Turtle pajamas was the youngest Autobot Bumblebee, who had an enormous smile on his face as he looked at the man that had taken on the task of raising him.

Optimus smiled back at him as he felt some of his dress drift away just at the sight of his son. He couldn’t help but let his smile grew as he let his eyes travel to the light blue, cloud-covered sippy cup that sat on his desk which clearly belonged to Bumblebee.

“Hello, Little One,” Optimus said with a smile as he let the report in his hand drop to the table as he looked at his son. “What are you doing up so late?” He asked knowing that his son should be in bed at this time of night in fact he should have been to bed hours ago.

“Not tired,” Bumblebee said in his bubbly voice as he looked at Optimus with big blue, puppy dog eyes that some of the other Autobots swore could melt even the coldest of Decepticons’ hearts.

“Really now?” Optimus asked as he took off his reading glasses and let his face rest against the palm of his hand. He watched as Bumblebee nodded his head quickly as his answer.

“What, Oppy doing?” Bumblebee asked as he raised his little hand to point at Optimus to let him know who he was talking to though Optimus didn’t really need to know since as far as he could tell he and Bee were the only two in the room.

“I’m working on reports, little one,” Optimus said letting out a soft sighed that clearly showed how tired and annoyed he was but being the leader of the Autobots he had to do these things.

“Oppy sad?” Bumblebee asked gaining his father’s attention once more and Optimus swore his own heart nearly broke at seeing the worried and sad expression that crossed his sparkling’s face.

“No, Sweet Spark, just tired,” Optimus explained, not wanting his son to worry too much about him since there was already so much he was going to have to worry about in his young life.

“Then sleep,” Bumblebee said in a sweet giggling voice as he looked at his dad with enormous wondering eyes.

“It’s not that simple, Bumblebee,” Optimus said as he ran a hand down his face wanting nothing more than to do as his son suggested.

“Yes, it is!” Bee said happily. causing Optimus to look at him with a smile. “See, all you gotta do is curl up like this,” He started to explain before laying down in the seat on his side and curling into a small ball and to Optimus, Bumblebee looked just like a pill big or a Rollie-Pollie as he heard the humans, as well as Bumblebee, call them. “Then you just close your eyes,” He said gaining Optimus’ attention once more as he watched Bee close his eyes causing him to smile. “And finally, you just think of something happy and then you fall asleep!” He said excitedly before sitting up once more and looking at his father.

Optimus looked at Bumblebee with a soft smile, his heartbreaking a little at the thought of that child-like innocence being taken from him one-day thanks to the cursed war that surrounded them constantly.

“If it’s that easy, why aren’t you asleep little one?” Optimus asked as he stood up from his desk and let out a groan as he stretched. 

“Not tired,” Bee said as he held his arms up and made a grabby motion towards the man that he called his father. Bumblebee pouted as Optimus laughed and shook his head at Bee’s words knowing full well that the moment he picked Bee up in his that the sparkling would begin to feel tired and want to go to bed.

Optimus had no problem with this as he quickly picked Bee up in his arms and held him close to his chest. Optimus’ smile only got bigger as he felt Bee’s tiny hands cling to his shirt, making sure that he couldn’t be put down without a little bit of work.

“Well, How about we got outside and look at the stars?” Optimus asked, knowing that the stars always made the little Autobot sleepy; and just like Optimus predicted, Bumblebee nodded his head gently as he yawned, letting his messy blonde hair fall against his father’s chest.

Optimus smiled down at the little one with a smile knowing that with the war growing ever more dangerous that Bumblebee wouldn’t be this way forever which once again made something inside of him break. He pushed those thoughts away, saving them for another time as he turned off his office lights and closed the door.

The reports could wait until tomorrow, for now, all Optimus wanted to do was spend time with his son and watch the stars that glowed brightly above them.

The next morning Optimus would be found by Arcee and Ratchet, who alongside the others that morning had been looking for their leader and the young sparkling they had welcomed into their family. 

They would both be fast asleep with Optimus sitting on the ground leaning back while Bee was fast asleep against his chest, Optimus’ jacket wrapped around him so he wouldn’t get cold.

Of course, Arcee would take a picture at the cute scene before them while Ratchet radioed the others to let them know that they had found Optimus and Bumblebee safe and sound. 

After everything was said and done, they would both leave unable to bring themselves to wake the two from their comfortable slumber

And if later once Optimus and Bumblebee were up that Optimus found Arcee and asked her for a copy of the picture she had taken for his desk well everyone’s entitled to something to smile about every day during the war.


End file.
